Nowadays, touch panel displays have experienced great growth and are now rapidly gaining in popularity. Consequently, a variety of touch feedback devices have been developed. The feedback may be in diversified forms such as sound effect feedback, visual effect feedback or the like. The feedback creates virtual reality interaction between the computer system and the user.
Generally, force feedback is one kind of touch feedback. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating the architecture of a touch panel display with a force feedback function according to the prior art. An actuator 11 (e.g. a motor or a vibrator) is arranged at a periphery of a touch panel display 10. During operation of the touch panel display 10, a control signal is transmitted to a host 19. In response to the control signal, a feedback signal is transmitted from the host 19 to actuator 11. In response to the feedback signal, the actuator 11 is enabled to generate vibration energy. In such way, the user may feel vibration of the touch panel display 10 and accurately realize the conditions of inputting instructions.
As the area of the touch panel display 10 increases, the vibration energy generated by the actuator 11 fails to be uniformly transmitted to all regions of the touch panel display 10. For increasing sufficient force feedback, it is necessary to use more actuators 11 or change the vibration frequency of the actuators 11. Under this circumstance, the power consumption, the volume and the fabricating cost are increased.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved touch device with a force feedback function to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.